The Unloved
by Hawkeye33
Summary: A 17 year old girl is sent to the TF141 base. Her mother is dead and her father doesn't love her. There's a lot of stress but she can deal with it because she's not just an ordinary teen. She's Makarov's daughter!
1. Chapter 1: Vade

**Author's note: Hey guys! This is my first COD fanfic that I am posting. I will try to make it lengthy. Just for you. No, that's weird. Whatever. Moving on. Please read, rate and review. Tell me what you like and at the same time how to improve. Thanks, love ya! (Not in a weird creepy way either!) By the way, Vade is pronounced Vuh-day, if you didn't know.. :) Also, WOC stands for Wooden Obstacle Course..**

…...

I hear gunfire outside. I carefully look out the window and see some soldiers. I already know why they are here. _ Because your his daughter. You may have information from him that they can use. _I stop thinking about him. Instead I sigh and pack some of my stuff. When I'm done, I sit on my bed and burn the pictures. My name is Vade Makarov. I am Makarov's daughter.

When all the pictures are burnt, I sit on the edge of my bed listening to my iPod. I have one ear bud out so I will be able to hear the soldiers when they approach. The gunfire has died down. I hate my father. The bloody terrorist. I hope they make him pay for what he is doing. I hope they catch him and make him suffer just like the way he makes all of those innocent people suffer.

I'm 17 years old. I shouldn't have to worry about the stuff I worry about. I want to have friends, go out, have fun. Instead, I have to be sneaky and cross my fingers that he wouldn't catch me as I snooped through his stuff, day after day. This had been going on since I was 14 years old. After I found out that he had killed my mom instead of what he said had happened.

I hear footsteps on the stairs. They're almost here. I wish he wasn't my father. I wish I was any where but here. I run my hands through my light brown hair. It match's my light brown eyes. Thank gosh that I don't look like Makarov. I would die if I did. I don't know what my mom ever saw in him. Maybe he was different then. I put my laptop and cell phone into my bag. I check the chain on my neck. Still there. It's his wedding ring from when he was married to my mother. I promised myself three years ago that I would never take it off until he was dead.

"Vade Makarov?" I hate my last name. I bloody hate it.

"That's me." I say, turning to face the soldiers. The guy who had spoken had a Scottish accent.

One guy is wearing a skull print balaclava and dark red, crimson tinted sunglasses. It doesn't bother me though. I've seen worse before.

"My name is MacTavish. We need you to come with us." I don't move.

"Your gonna catch him, right? Soon? Before he kills more people?"

"Aye, we'll try lass." I follow them out of the house and into the waiting heli. I hope that they'll be able to catch Makarov before he deals any more damage. Without meaning too, I fall asleep leaning against the Captain.

_3 Hours Later_

"Wake up, lass. Your home." I slowly open my eyes.

"Welcome to the Task Force 141." I follow the one with the balaclava inside.

"This is your room. My name's Ghost. If there's a problem, you come to me, or MacTavish." I nod and the LT. Walks away. I start putting my stuff away. In about 5 mins, I'm done. There's a knock on the door and the youngest member walks in. Roach, I think.

"How's everything going?'

"Good." I reply as I run my hands through my hair.

"Well, that's good. Are you hungry?"

"Starving." I say with a smile.

Let's go get some food." Roach says as he's leaves the room and I follow.

"So, Vade, how old are you?"

"17. What about you?"

"19. Well, here we go. And it looks like most of the team is in here already,"

"Roach..."

"You can call me Gary. If you want to."

"Gary, thanks. For being so kind." He gives me a smile.

"No problem."

_**MacTavish's POV**_

After Ghost gets the girl to her room, I call him to my office.

"Need something, sir?"

"Aye. How would you feel if I had you, Roach, and Archer train the lass?"

"I suppose I have no choice?"

"You suppose right lad. Let me know if there are any problems." Ghost walks out of the room. I can tell he doesn't want to do this, but he's going to anyways. I give a sigh and return to my paperwork.

_**Vade's POV**_

I finish my meal as I see the LT walk over to me.

"Archer, get the lass a sniper. I want to to teach her and see her skill later. Roach, you and I have got to cover CQC and CQB." Archer gets up to leave and Ghost motions for me and Roach to follow him. We go outside to a WOC.

"No. I have to do that?"

Hey, it's not that bad." Roach says.

"Am I timed?"

"Well, duh."

"Best time?"

"Ghost has it. 4 mins 25 secs with no penlites."

"Ready to start lass?" Ghost asks. I give him a nod then walk over to the first lane.

Ready? GO!" He yells.


	2. Chapter 2: No Russian

**Hey guys, SwissMiss here! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and have decided to keep reading for that reason. I don't want to make my note to long. Thanks for the comments and please enjoy chapter 2! BTW, sorry for any and all grammar screw ups! :):)**

…**...**

"Time!" I hear Roach call out as I finish the last obstacle. I see Ghost check the time and then he face palms.

"This can't be happening." I hear him mutter.

"What's my time?"

"4 mins and 30 secs. You lost to me by five seconds. Roach hasn't even done that. He has 4 mins and 45 secs." Dang. I wouldn't have beat Ghost if I didn't hesitate to jump. So close, I was so close!

"Wow girl. You did good." Roach seems impressed by my time. I'd imagine so. Out of the corner of my eye I see the other sniper, Toad, making his way to us. He's running. I don't think much of it. Maybe he just wants to see what's going on. Toad gets close enough to us so that he can yell and we hear him.

"Guys, get to the war room. Shepard needs us. Makarov's made another move ." Toad turns and runs back inside. Ghost and Roach start jogging. The smile falls from my face as Toad's words replay over and over in my mind. _Makarov's made another move. _I start to sprint inside. My stomach drops. _What has he done this time? _Is the only thought that runs through my head. I'm inside the building and in the war room in no time. Roach and Ghost are right behind me.

"Sir, what's wrong?" Ghost's southern accent drifts into my ears. Shepard's face is grim. So is MacTavish's. I guess my face is pale.

"Aye, is everything ok lassie?" I nod my head yes but I'm not. Shepard calls everyone to attention and the entire task force shuts up.

"Makarov's attacked Zakhaev national airport. As you know, it was PVT Joesph Allen's op. He went under cover and somehow Makarov knew. From our Intel, he had a lot of help and support from his allay Alejandro Rojas."

"I've never heard of him sir." MacTavish speaks.

"You know him as Alex the Red. He supplied all the weapons and ammo to Makarov. We traced shell casings to him back in Rio. Makarov shot Allen in cold blood and left the body of an American at the feet of a thousand dead Russians. When they find out, all of Russia will cry for war. It only takes a bullet to unleash the fury of a nation-"

"-which means he's our ticket to Makarov." MacTavish finishes the statement. Shepard nods in agreement and then walks out of the room.

"I want to go." I finally speak.

"Vade, your 17."

"And I know perfectly well how to fire a gun. He taught me how 'in case something should ever happen.' I thought he wanted me to know how to defend myself but what Makarov was really doing was trying to train me for the day I joined his army. I never would but..." I don't finish my thought. I swallow to stop myself from crying. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry lass. We'll capture him one day. Plus, your going to Rio with us anyway. Shepard has already cleared it." The Scottish man then walks out of the room as do a few other members of the team. I decide to go to the rec room. I walk in. Two of the goofballs on the team, not to mention that they're best friends, are sitting on the floor in front of the TV playing X-box. I notice a DVD player and a PlayStation as well. I look in the fridge and pull out a coke. I unscrew the lid and take a big gulp. I didn't realize how thirsty I was. I sit on the couch and leaf through the latest newspaper. I barley skim the articles. All my mind is focused on is Makarov.

_My bloody father. I hate you with all my heart. I hope you die a horrible but great death, full of pain and suffering. I hope you can finally feel what my mom felt when you shot her cold blood in the middle of the face and as you watch her bleed to death. I hope you realize all the pain and misery you put me through. Your own bloody child. That you told you hated and wished to die. Because of you, I have no family. Killed my mother and lied to my aunt about how I was a horrible child and because of my behavior, forced my mom to commit suicide. But worse of all, she believed you. _

"Vade, Vade? Is everything ok? You seem like you were dazed out for a moment." I shake my head no.

"Just thinking lads, I'm just thinking." I get up and walk to my room. I pull out my laptop and surprise! I've got signal! I log onto my email. I've never cared much for Face-book or Twitter. When you have no friends, I suppose that doesn't matter. I have 5 days before we go to Rio. I guess if I pack now, I won't have to worry about it later. Just then I realize that I have never been on a mission before nor do I have any uniforms or gear. That's my luck. Then Roach and Ghost walk into the room.

"Tomorrow, you'll get your uniform issued to you. Right now, we're going to figure out which weapon best suits you. I follow the pair out to the shooting range where a mass variety of guns is laid out over a couple of tables. I pick up a gun and shoot all the targets with single head shots. I do the same with the following three guns Ghost has me fire.

"I'll talk to MacTavish lass. Roach, I want you to teach her CQC and CQB techniques. Understood?"

"Yes sir, sir yes sir." Roach says saluting. Ghost shakes his head and walks back inside.

"Stupid bloody muppet." He mutters under his breath. This makes both me and Roach crack up.

_Hmm, he has a really cute smile. Stop. Don't think like that. There is too much going on for you to try and get into a relationship. As Makarov said, your too ugly and stupid to ever have a boyfriend._ I wipe the thoughts out of my mind.

"Hey Vade ready to start?'

"Whenever you are Roach." _Makarov, the sooner we find you and kill you, the sooner I will be a lot happier, and the sooner the world will be a better place. _


	3. Chapter 3:Takedown

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait on an update but I was playing Skyrim…and I killed my first dragon! Yay me! Anyways, thanks for the feedback! Please enjoy the chapter! Please rate and review this chapter, and sorry for any and all grammar screw ups! **** BTW, I would have also included The Hornets' Nest, but I didn't have enough time. Love ya though!**

…

I sit in the truck waiting for MacTavish's next move. It's hot and stuffy. A thin line of sweat drips down my face. _This is so not how I wanted to spend my afternoons. Stuck in a car with a bunch of sweaty, stinky guys. Please. _I'm in a truck with Roach and MacTavish. I'm sitting in the back next to MacTavish. The truck slows to a stop.

"I've got a visual on Rojas assistant. Whoever these guys are, they're not happy to see him." I crane my neck so I could see out the window. The guy pulls out a gun and then shoots the two men with a single shot each. _Man, he has no mercy. Just like my father…_my thoughts are interrupted by MacTavish.

"Ghost, we have a situation here!" Rojas assistant fires the gun into our truck.

"Get down! Get down!" I hear MacTavish yell. The loud, continuous blaring of the horn tells me that our driver was shot and killed.

"He's getting away. Roach, Vade! C'mon, let's go! Let's go!" MacTavish continues to yell. The team is a lot more serious when were on a mission. I jump out of the truck and follow Roach down the street.

"Ghost, our driver is dead! We're on foot. Meet us at the hotel and cut him off if you can!"

"Rodger that! I'm on my way!"

"He went into the alley! Take non-lethal shots only we need him alive!" The sound of a thousand screaming people drowns out MacTavish's voice. I follow him and Roach into the said ally and I pull my gun out.

"Roach! Take the shot! Go for his leg!" I'm a second away from shooting but the darn bug has beaten me to it.

"Really? Gonna steal my shot like that?" I jokingly yell at Roach. Over the past week, I have gotten a lot more comfortable around the team. There like family. _Almost like a family. Remember, you have no family. _

"He's down."

_**20 minutes later**_

"Roach, Vade, this is going to take some time. I want you to go with Meat and Royce and check for any signs of Rojas at the favela. That's where this guy was headed." I see Ghost preparing to spark the assistant. There are no signs of fear what so ever on his face. MacTavish slams the back of the truck down.

"Let's go. Remember, there are civilians in the favela. So watch your fire out there." Royce warns. We run through the rest of the alleyway. We jump into the favela and Meat yells something in Portuguese. Most likely warning the civilians. The shots form Meat's gun has attracted the attention of the local militia.

"Royce, give me a sit-rep, over."

"Lots of militia but no sign of Rojas, over."

"Copy that. Keep searching. Let me know if you see him. Out." Roach has gone with Royce and I followed Meat but we can still hear their conversation on the coms. I and Meat fight the militia but there's too many. I watch in horror as Meat is shot down. _He can't be dead. God, no. What have we done?_ Meat was the prankster on the team and Royce was his best friend.

"Meat is down. I repeat. Meat is down!" Royce yells into the coms. I make my way back to Royce and Roach. But before I can reach them, Royce yells out.

"Roach! I'm hit!" I run around the corner of a house and see his dead body. He was that one guy. The one who would be up at 3:30 in the morning making fried chicken. Tears well up in my eyes but Roach drags me away. I hate death and I hate when people I know die. Roach and I continue to fire at the militia.

"Roach, we have Rojas location! He's heading west along the upper part of the favela. If you and Vade keep pushing through, we can cut him off up top. There's no time to get back-up. You're going to have to do this on your own. Good luck, out." Sweat is dripping off my face. The heavy supplies and layers of uniform don't help the heat a bit. Me and Roach continue to push through the militia. I hear a dog barking in the distance.

"Guys, this is their territory and they know it well. Keep your eyes open and check your corners." MacTavish's voice cuts through the gun fire and yelling of local militia.

"Aye. Watch the rooftops! They have a lot of RPG's and machine guns positioned up high. I'm taking heavy fire from the militia here! I'm still tracking Rojas. Ghost, do you hear?"

"Rodger that."

"Roach, you and Vade have to keep pushing through, if you do, we can catch up to him! GO! GO!"

"Go, go, power rangers!" I scream as I sprint past Roach. I feel bad for mocking the captain but I need something to keep my mind off of Royce and Meat. Roach stops and doubles over in laughter.

"C'mon Muppet! MacTavish said don't stop!" I yell back at Roach as I start to smile myself.

"Don't! Stop! Believing!" Roach screams as he passes me up. I double over in laughter as well but I regain my composure and continue to fight through the militia.

"I've lost sight of Rojas. Ghost, talk to me!" Hopefully MacTavish hasn't heard us.

"He's trying to double back through the alleyway."

"Rodger that. Stay on him!" The militia is slowing us down. If we don't pick up the pace, we won't catch up to Rojas. _And then you would have lost Meat and Royce for no reason. _This thought gives me new strength. I start firing back at the militia. Roach does the same.

"Vade! Roach! Where are you?" Ghost voices scream through the coms. We ignore him as we continue to push through. Were deeper into the favela now. Were closer to Rojas…

"Ghost, I'm going far right. Vade, Roach, don't let him double back! Don't fire. We need him unharmed!" I and Roach run up a set of stairs and around a corner. We see Ghost standing by a car and Rojas running through a building.

"He's going to get away!" Ghost screams out. MacTavish responds calmly.

"No he's not." MacTavish jumps on Rojas and out a window. MacTavish lands on the car with Rojas underneath him. I can't help myself.

"I thought you said we need him unharmed!"

"He's not hurt!" I put my face in my hands and take a deep breath.


	4. Chapter 4: The Hornets Nest

**Hey guys! Long time, no update I'm sorry :( but if you read my bio you would know why. I'm sorry if you hate me because of the long wait. Anyway, the long awaited chapter! Oh, and from your reviews, I need to be more descriptive and check my grammar. (Yes. I read your reviews.) I will try harder. Sorry if I mess up with the campaign and sorry for any and all grammar screw ups!**

**...**

_**Roach's POV**_

"I can't get anyone on the line." Ghost's voice inter ups my thoughts. I use the back of my hand to wipe the sweat off of my face. I watch Vade do the same.

"Their killing a thousand Americans for every dead Russian. Looks like we're all outta friends."

"I know a guy. Let's find a payphone. They still exist?"

"The only thing that we got out of Rojas is the only guy Makarov hates more than the Americans is locked up in a gulag."

"It's all we got. If this con's the bait we need to catch this psycho path, let's hang him from a tree."

"Sir, the militia is closing in. Almost two hundred of them."

"Then we're going to have to fight our way to the LZ."

"What about Rojas?"

"State will get him."

"That's fine with me." I watch Vade draw in the dirt with the tip of her boot. If I didn't know her, in a million years, I would have never guessed that Makarov was her father.

"Nikolai, we're at the top of the favela surrounded by militia. We're going to the top of the market. Do you copy? Over."

"Ok, my friend. I am on my way." Vade might be glad to know that Nikolai is also Russian. Everyone begins to fire at the militia. We have the chance to move a few feet forward and we do. We're beginning to get slowed down. I can hear MacTavish and Chemo talking but I can't understand what is being said over the gunfire. I see Vade is being held down by the militia so I lay down cover fire for her. She nods her thanks then continues pushing forward.

"Keep pushing to the evac point. Don't stop. Go! Go! Go!" MacTavish yells. I look at Vade and smile. Then at the same time, we both sprint forward into new cover screaming "Go! Go! Power rangers!" I see the look of confusion on MacTavish's face and burst out laughing. Vade does the same. After we calm down, we return fire to the militia.

"Let's go. Let's go. We need to reach the market." MacTavish yells. I wipe more sweat off my face as I continue to fire. The heat only continues to get worse.

"Roach! Lay down fire on the intersection!" I give a loud sigh as I continue to fire. Vade is leading the way and I follow behind her. We run into an alleyway and continue to return fire to the militia.

_** Vade's POV**_  
The militia just kept coming and coming. They wouldn't back down and from the looks of things, they weren't going to. I watch Roach go prone in a pile of sunflowers. I smile at the scene. It's actually quite funny.

"I see Nikolai's pave low. Let's go. Nikolai, ETA twenty seconds. Be ready for immediate dust off."

"That may not be fast enough. I see more militia heading into the market."

"Nikolai, wave off. Wave off! We'll meet you at the secondary LZ instead. Go!" MacTavish says. Great. I think. Instead of thinning out, more militia appears. For every one we kill, there's another two to replace him.

"Very well. I'll meet you there. Good luck." I hear Nikolai's Russian accent say as I watch the pave low fly away. I notice the team moving forward and I sprint to catch up. I follow the team as they clear a wall.

"My friends, from up here, it looks like the whole village is trying to kill you." In my opinion, we should change Nikolai's code name to MOTO.

"Tell me something I don't know. Just be ready to pick us up." MacTavish responds. Maybe he would agree with me.

"We're running out of rooftop." Ghost yells out. On second thought, maybe we can change his call-sign to MOTO.

"We can make it. Just go." I jump right after Ghost and I turn in time to see Roach struggle to keep his grip. MacTavish reaches for him but instead he only grazes Roach's fingertips.

"No!" I shout and look over the edge of the roof to look at Roach. He must of gotten knocked out from the fall because he's not moving.

_**Roach's POV**_

"Roach! Roach! Wake up!"

"Roach, we can see them from the chopper. They're coming for you. Dozens of them." My head hurts and it begins to throb as I stand up. I must have hit it pretty hard.

"Roach, there's too many of them. Get out of there and find your way to the rooftops. Move!" With my head still pounding, I get up and begin to run. Unarmed, I start to sprint throughout the buildings.

"Roach, we're circling around but we can't see you. You better get to the rooftops." Thank you captain MOTO. I'm out of breath and I feel like slowing down but I know if I do, I'm as good as dead.

"Roach, you have thirty seconds then we're taking off. I can see you but we're running on fumes here. I can see the pave low. I'm close to it.

"Roach, jump for it." I hear Vade yell. I jump and grab the rope ladder. I lay down exhausted and soon, I'm out.


	5. Chapter 5: Loved One

**Hey my fans! Another update here! Thanks for being so awesome! Please read, rate and review, PM if you want. Love ya! Enjoy. :):) And sorry for any and all grammar screw ups!**

…**..**

When we get back to base, Roach is rushed straight to the infirmary where make shift doctors Archer and Toad will check on him to see if there is concussion or other injuries. No one was allowed to see him so we just waited around until Toad called the captain in. After a couple of minutes, MacTavish came out.

"Roach has a minor concussion but other than that he will be fine. Give him a few days and he'll be back on his feet."

With a sigh I headed back to my room and got on my laptop. I log onto my email and scan for anything worth reading. An unfamiliar email catches my eye. The email address is in Russian and reads "unknown14". Curious to see who it was, I opened it.

"Subject: You

Message: So you think I don't know where you are or what you're up to? You're wrong. I do. You have betrayed me. I know that you think you know vital information but you don't. You think that the taskforce has offered you a new home but you're wrong. They are just using you to get me and when they do, you actually think that they're going to let you stay? Wrong. When they have what they need they are going to ship you to an orphanage if you're not eighteen yet and if you are, they are just going to throw you out on the streets. They don't love you any more then I.

Papa Makarov"

I stare at the email, unsure of what to do. I moved it into a folder called "Important" and logged out. I decide to go talk to MacTavish.

"Aye lass. What's up?"

"Why did you take me in so quickly?"

"Pardon me?"

"Why. Did. You. Just. Take. Me. In? You knew who I was. You knew who my father was. You knew. So why did you?"

"One: there was the chance that you would have information that we could use. Two: you were in need of a family. You needed to be loved. You needed to know that someone cared about you and that someone is the 141. "

I listened to MavTavish's words and how true they were. Every one of the guys here were my family. They loved me. I was loved here. I wasn't some unwanted brat just getting in the way of things. I smile my thanks at MacTavish and then head back to my room. I lay down to take a quick catnap.

*Four years ago*

"Daddy. Daddy what are you doing?" I cry out as Makarov's hand slaps me across my face. I can't stop the tears as they fall down my face.

"Shut up!" he screams in my face. I stop crying but I can't stop the tears.

"Daddy." I whisper. Another backhand to my face.

"What did I say?" Makarov growls in my ear. More tears. Makarov then grabs me by my hair and drags me up stairs to my room where he slams me to the floor. He gets in my face.

"Tell your mother and I'll kill both of you. Understand?" I silently nod my head and Makarov slams the door on his way out. I hear my mom pull into the driveway and I look out the window. I see Makarov waiting on the porch and when my mother approaches, he kisses her on the cheek before taking the bags from her. Turning away from the window, I crawl into my bed and fall asleep.

*Present*

I wake up covered in sweat. MacTavish, Archer and Ghost are in my room.

"Are you ok lass? We heard you screaming." MacTavish asks. I nod my head yes.

"Are you sure?" Ghost questions.

"I'm sure." I say.

"Want to talk about it?" MacTavish asks. This time I shake my head no. The three men leave my room and I lay back down in the bed with tears streaming down my face.

I wake up early the next morning with no trace of any tears on my face. I decide to go see Roach. I haven't talked to him since Rio and I'm closest to him.

I walk to the infirmary and Toad lets me in. I see Roach aimlessly flipping through a book. He doesn't notice me until I'm right by his bed.

"Hey Vade." He says looking up and putting his book aside. I give a small smile and he returns it.

"Hey bug. So, are you getting outta this place anytime soon?"

"I'm trying." I don't say anything. I just stand there looking at his hazel eyes. I take a seat in the chair by his bed.

"Alright. Well, Ghost wants to see my sniping skills again so I have to go." I say as I give him a hug before I get up and leave.

I run out to the firing range and see a ticked off Ghost.

"You're late."

"By fifteen seconds. Calm down."

"And when you're sniping, those fifteen seconds could mean a lot lass." I can hear the impatience in his voice as he hands me the sniper MacTavish recommended. Archer and Toad had also both recommended different snipers. I pick up the one Ghost handed me and look through the scope.

I take each of the targets down with a single shot either to the head or chest. Next I try the sniper Archer recommended, then Toads. I was paying attention to the targets and didn't see MacTavish come out.

"Aye lass. You've got a good shot going on there." I thank MacTavish for the compliment but continue to shoot at the targets.

"Alright. Enough for one day, don't you think?" Ghost comments as I hand him the sniper back. I walk back inside with MacTavish.

"I miss them." I say referring to Royce and Meat.

"Aye lass. So do I. I think everyone does and surprisingly, I think everyone also misses Meat's pranking and Royce's early morning cooking." I smile at the memory. One time Meat had thrown an apple pie at me. Then he sprayed me in the face with whipped cream, threw some marshmallows at me and then poured ice cold hot chocolate on me.

Another time, I woke up at two in the morning and Royce was making fried chicken and mashed potatoes. I actually stayed up to help him and we fell asleep at the kitchen table eating.

"Do you think that we will ever catch him?" The smile falls from my face. I can hear MacTavish give a sigh.

"Lass, I would love to tell you yes. That one day, we will catch him but I'm not going to lie to you. You've been lied to enough. Honestly, I don't know. Maybe we will though."

I listen MacTavish. Right then my stomach growls. He looks at me with a smile.

"You hungry lass? I think the cooks have pancakes today."

"Yum!" I yell as I start skipping to the mess. I can hear MacTavish laughing behind me but then I skip right into Scarecrow.

"Hey, be careful lass." He says with a laugh. Then he quickly walks away. I shrug it off and go get my pancakes.

I start to eat but then I'm not hungry no more. I throw my plate away and go back to my room.

Makarov's words play in my head.

_"You're worthless. If I could trade you in for a new kid, I would. Nobody loves you. And nobody ever will."_

I pull out my laptop and put in my headphones. I love this song and can't help myself. I start to sing.

"You were walking on the moon, and now you're feeling low. What they said wasn't true. You're beautiful. Sticks and stones break your bones; I know what you're feeling. Words like those won't steal your glow, your one in a million. This is for all the girls, boys all over the world. Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold, so hold your head up high. It's your time to shine. From the inside out it shows, that you're worth more than gold."

_**Roach's POV**_

As I walk past Vade's room, I can hear her singing. I don't want to interrupt her. She has a pretty voice. A beautiful smile. Beautiful eyes. I knock on the door. The singing stops. A second later the door opens. Vade is staring at me.

"Hey. MacTavish needs to see you." With a sigh, she heads in the direction of his office. I head back to my room. I aimlessly flip through books. I decide to go run through the WOC and our other obstacle courses.

_**Vade's POV**_

I walk right in to MacTavish's office. I don't even knock but I don't care.

"Two questions." MacTavish says after I shut the door and sit down.

"First one: what happened last night?"

"I just had a flashback. That's all. I didn't mean to wake any one." MacTavish looks at me for a second.

"Next: do you have any idea who Makarov could hate so much that would be locked up in a gulag?" I shake my head.

"Besides me or the Americans, no. And neither of us is locked up in a gulag so I doubt that it's either of us. MacTavish doesn't say a word but then he tells me that I can go now. I grab my iPod out of my room and I go outside. I walk a lil ways toward a field full of trees. I pick the tallest one and start climbing. I almost climbed to the top and when I got to a branch big enough to sit on, I did. I turned my iPod on and put both of my ear buds in. I fell asleep leaning on the truck of the tree.

…

**Hey fans! Another chapter for ****The Unloved****. The lyrics in this chapter are from the song "Gold-Britt Nicole". She's one of my favorite singers so you should actually check her out! Anyway, did you like this chapter? I threw in a flashback of Vade's former life to so, yea. Anyways, talk to you later! Free pony rides and brownies for everyone! :) :D Lol. You guys put me in a good mood.**


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmares

**Hey fans! So did you enjoy the last chapter? Well, I would only hope so. :) Here goes chapter six. I'm thinking maybe I should The Only Easy Day, Was Yesterday next? I like how I update Love of a Ghost and this at the same time but Love of a Ghost is still too chapters behind. Hey. Moving on...sorry for any and all grammar screw ups! So enjoy!**

…

I wake up when I hear my name being called. I recognize Ghost's and Roach's voice. I can hear them screaming my name over my music. I pull one ear bud out and slowly begin to climb down the tree.

When I get to the bottom, I turn in the direction of their voices. It's dark out so I must have been sleeping for a while. I feel someone grab my shoulders.

"Vade! Where have you been?" It's Ghost.

"Sorry but I fell asleep in a tree." Ghost sighs.

"Roach! I've found her!" I hear some rustling in the tall grass. Roach appears behind Ghost. His face is full of worry. He sighs when he sees me and then gives me a brief hug.

I follow the guys back inside to the base. I go to the rec room and make a bag of popcorn. I also grab a can of root beer. I settle down on the couch.

The only thing that's missing is Meat and Royce. Meat would probably be playing video games or pranking someone. Royce would probably be helping him.

I was busy thinking about them and didn't see Roach sit down on the couch next to me.

"Vade. What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really important."

"Oh. Just thought that I would ask because you looked upset and you were staring off into space."

I shake my head.

"No. Just, thinking."

"Oh. You think a lot." He says with a smile.

"Hey, want to play Forza?"

"Yea. Sure." I notice an X-box 360 and a PS3. He sets the Xbox up and puts the disk in.

"Do you have a profile?"

"No. Actually, I'm more of a PlayStation gal." I stop because I noticed all the guys staring at me.

"You're a gamer?" Toad asks. I nod my head.

"Yea, she plays cooking mama and Little Big Planet." Roach says. I elbow him in the ribs.

"Please. I play Sniper." Their mouths dropped in shock. Sniper was the number one selling game of all time. And it usually wasn't played by females.

The game was just basically about a sniper but it wasn't just "hold in the stick" stuff.

"No way." I nod my head with a smile.

"Did I mention that I was one of the best too?" Roach unhooks the 360 and instead hooks the PS3 in. He puts Sniper in. I download my gaming profile to the system. It's been a long while since I played. Makarov sold my PlayStation because it wasn't "appropriate for young teenage girls." Please.

I load the game and press the start menu. I select new game.

I have my character go prone in a bush. There are enemies all in the base below me.

The 141 guys are all watching me with complete focus. I hate having people stare at me while I'm playing a game. It makes me lose focus because I instead focus on them.

I see a lone soldier in the watchtower. I notice no others looking in that direction. I'm debating between shoot or wait.

"Why are you waiting? Take the shot!" Scarecrow yells out. I just shake my head as I move the sniper into the bushes by the watchtower. He soon begins to climb down and when he reaches the bottom, I knife him and pull his body into the bushes.

I yawn so I save my game and decide to go to bed. I don't know how I'm tired.

"Night guys. I'm heading to bed." I hear a chorus of goodbyes from everyone and I make my way to my room. I'm out as soon as I lie down.

_*3 years ago*_

I hear a gunshot. Just a single gunshot. I jump out of my bed and run downstairs into my parents' office. My dad is standing there holding a gun. My mom is lying on the floor behind the desk in a pool of blood.

"Dad." I whisper. He whips around.

"Vade. Go. Get out of here."

"Why is she...is she...but how...did you shoot her?"

"Wait. Vade, why would you think...no. I didn't." He's too calm. Way to calm. My body is shaking with sobs. I pick up the phone and he smacks me.

"Don't call the police. They will think that you shot her." Shaking, I went back to bed but I couldn't sleep.

_*Present*_

"Vade. Vade, wake up, Vade!" I hear someone screaming my name. I sit up with a start.

"Vade." The lamp is on and Roach is right by my bed. I'm covered in sweat.

"Vade. Are you ok? I heard you scream and..." he stops midsentence because Ghost and MacTavish enter the room. Ghost stands back some and MacTavish stands by Roach.

"What happened Vade?" I shake my head.

"Just another flashback. That's it."

I mutter. MacTavish kneels down so he can look me in the eyes.

"If it happens again, come see me." I nod my head and MacTavish and Ghost leave the room. Roach sits beside me on the bed.

"Do you want to talk?"

"I...just had a flashback of when he killed my mom. That's all. I honestly didn't mean to wake anybody." Roach grabs one of my hands.

"Hey, if you think he's going to hurt you ever again, don't. He's not going too." I look at Roach.

"How do you know that?" I whisper.

"Because I'm not going to let him. Trust me."

I look at Roach and the next thing I know, he's kissing me. I kiss him back. After a second he pulls back.

"Oh gosh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... I just... oh what was thinking?" I smiled and took one of Roach's hands.

"It's ok bug. I didn't mind." He looks at for a second. Then he smiles. He gives me a brief hug before he goes.

I lay back down thinking "what just happened?" After an hour or so I fall back asleep.

When I wake up, everyone is back in the war room.

"Aye. There she is. Feeling ok?" I nod at MacTavish because I know what he's talking about.

MacTavish turns to face Shepard.

"It seems were headed the wrong direction sir. Shouldn't we be going back to the fight?"

"There's plenty of fight to go around MacTavish. Glad to see you made it out of South America. Your meeting up with the sixth fleet. Leading the counter strike."

I saw Rook, Zach, Robot, and Peasant perk up. They were actually Navy Seals and this was their team. They were sent to train with the 141 but I guess after this mission, they would go back.

"Prisoner 627. We believe that's who Makarov's got the mad on for but we can't get to him."

A picture and blueprints pop up on the briefing screen.

"Oil rigs sir?"

"Russians are using them as SAM sites. Oil workers are human shields so we can't just blow up the rigs wholesale. And this one is the least defended. Boys, I know I'm sending you into the meat grinder on this one."

"They're defending it so that means we want it. Especially if it gets us to 627." Shepard looked at MacTavish, nodded his head and then left the room. Then MacTavish turned to face us.

"Two birds and one stone guys. We're going to that SAM site and then were going to get 627. We leave in three days. Dismissed."

Everyone turned to leave, talking about the upcoming mission. We all went to the mess to get something to eat. They had bacon and eggs today, which wasn't a bad combination.

After I ate, I took a shower which was very relaxing. I decided to go running so I went outside to the track.

_**Roach's POV**_

I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I kissed her! Now she must think that I'm weird...or some creepy sicko. I need to talk to her.

I go outside and Vade is running the track. I wait for her to finish.

Vade ran three miles and she's not even out of breath! She looks surprised to see me. I ask her if we can walk and she told me to let her change and then we could.

It's not like I meant anything big by it. She was just so scared that Makarov is going to hurt her again. And of course, it didn't help at all that she was cute.

_**Vade's POV**_

I leave Roach by himself and I go inside to put on some jeans and a t-shirt.

I see Roach standing where I left him and we go walk the three mile long path. After we've walked for a bit, he starts to talk.

"Vade. Listen, I didn't mean anything about last night. I just...I mean, it's ok if you hate me because of that." I smile at Gary.

"It's ok. And honestly, I've never been kissed before." He just stares at me.

"You're joking right?" I shake my head.

"Afraid not bug. I've never had a boyfriend before either."

"I've never had a serious girlfriend. Let's see, my first one broke up with me after a day to go out with my best friend. My second one broke up with me to go out with his brother and my last one cheated on me with both of them. So, yea."

I look at Gary. He was so sweet and caring and nice. How could anyone think of cheating on him?

I grab his hand.

"Well, if she cheated on you, then she wasn't worth it."

"She was ugly too. I wasted too weeks and fifty dollars on her."

"How?"

"Well, we dated for two weeks and she insisted that we spend every free moment together. While we were dating, her birthday passed and so I got her a fifty dollar ring that she threw away when we broke up."

"Now that sucks." I realize that I'm still holding his hand but I don't care.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What is it like being his daughter?" I give a sigh.

"It sucks because people expect you to be like him and you see things that you shouldn't have to see. You grow up way too quickly."

I stop talking. I don't like talking about him and I guess Gary can sense that because he doesn't ask anything else.

We stop walking. This is the end of the path but instead of turning around, we just stand there.

I can't help but wonder what Gary would be like as a boyfriend. I know we have other things to worry about, but hey, in my defense, we're still teens.

I look at Gary. He's so cute with his little kid grin, and those hazel eyes, and when he gives that puppy dog face, it's just so adorable!

Then Gary is kissing me again. He puts his hands on my cheeks and I kiss him back. He pulls back after a second.

"Vade, wait. We need to talk about if we should have a relationship or not." I look at him and nod my head. He sits down and I sit next to him.

…**..**

**So, I hope that you...oh my gosh, they kissed! So should Gary and Vade get in a relationship? What do you think? And I'm thinking that Vade should have a call-sign. Any ideas? Thank you WheresDaBeef for pointing out my over use of the word "lass." I didn't even know how much I had been using it! So, next chapter is The Only Easy Day, Was Yesterday! Ok. So I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. I love you...so free pony rides and brownies for all! Wait. Free pony rides and triple deluxe chocolate fudge brownies for all! :) :D**


	7. Chapter7:The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday

**Hey loves! New chapter! Alright. Vade needs a call-sign and I need a story cover...comment or PM me ideas! Let me know what you think of this one! Enjoy it. Oh, if you happen to come across a good cover pic, please PM me the link. Thx!**

…**..**

I hold on to the propeller as we ride through the water, following the others. We ride past a school of fish. Small and pink. I hear the beeping coming off the radar.

We were at Vikhorevka 36 Oil Rig in Russia. In the cold water. We push off of the propellers and swim to the surface of the water. We're underneath the rig and there are two guards above.

"We'll take them out at the same time. On your go." I can hear MacTavish quietly talking. I see Roach begin to swim forwards.

My thoughts drift back to a few days ago (when bug asked me out.) I told him yes as long as our relationship didn't get in the way of taking Makarov down. Actually, he was taking it quite serious.

My thoughts return to the present as I watch MacTavish and Roach grab a guard at the same time. They each slit their throats. I see the blood mix with the water in a dark blue swirl as the body begins to drown. Me and Roach swam up to the edge and pulled ourselves up.

"Two hostiles down in section one Alpha. Moving into section two."

"Rodger that Hotel Bravo."

"Keep it tight people." I followed the team up a few flights of stairs. Too many in my opinion.

"Got a visual by the railing." Ghost warns.

"Free to engage. Suppressed weapons only."

"But that's not fun." Roach pretends to whine. I shoot the enemy.

"We're clear."

"Civilian hostages at your position so watch your fire."

"Rodger that. Team one, move in to breach." I followed MacTavish and Roach to a door. I stood behind MacTavish while Roach breached the door.

"Clear."

"We're clear. Hostages are being rescued."

"Rodger that Hotel Six."

"Everyone, we're advancing upstairs. Control, we're moving to deck two." We moved up to the next deck and briefly took cover as we waited for an enemy helo to pass.

"Hotel Six. More hostages at your position."

"Copy that." We got ready to breach another door. This time I got behind Roach. We breached the door and then secured the hostages.

"Clear." I watched Roach plant C4 on the bodies. Then we got to a safe spot and waited until our "company" approached the bodies.

"Plan B. Do it." Roach detonated the C4 and the enemy's that were left, we killed. But we missed one. One who snuck upon us and killed Peasant before I put three shots to his head and Roach and Zach each put two in his chest. I grabbed his dog tags off his neck. We moved to advance to the next deck.

We get held back for a couple of minutes by an enemy helo. Roach shoots it down.

"Don't get held down! Go! Go!" Me and Roach glance at each other and shout "Go, go power rangers!"

I hear MacTavish give a chuckle. We continue to push up to the next deck. Man, this was a lot of stairs. A lot. We reach the top and the enemy is back up here. We fire and maneuver our way from cover to cover. I hear Control give a warning about possible hostages.

We breach the door and rescue the last of the hostages. We leave the room and go board the helo. Our ride outta here.

…

**Ugh. Kind of short and crappy. I'm sorry! But hey, it's an update so you can't complain. :) Free pony...no. I'm sure you're sick of that. Ok. Free pet zebras and cheese cakes!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Gulag

**Hey guys! Update! Ok, so Vade will get her call sign in a couple of chapters...think peoples! Ok. So, here goes...The Gulag! Enjoy it!**

…**..**

"Sixth Fleets mopping up. Time to move in. Long history this building. Not much of it pretty. Started out as a castle with an actual dungeon. Built to withstand any siege. Building survived every brutal winter. Occupants...not so lucky. Over the last century, it's played host to any one the government didn't want, but couldn't kill. Place is filled with living casualties from the last war...one I thought that we won. But I suppose it's all a day at the racers where you back the losing horse and this is where you end up. Six-Two-Seven is the piece of meat that Makarov wants, so let's cut him loose."

I sat next to MacTavish and Roach on the heli on our way to the gulag. I watched a plane pass and fire missiles in the direction of the gulag. I shot the enemy off the top of the gulag as our heli landed. Ijumped out and took cover.

I fired at the enemy and then took out the snipers up top. We advanced towards the gulag. We walked through a broken gate and again took cover. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw an enemy pin MacTavish down. I wasted no time shooting him and ran over to help MacTavish up. He nodded his thanks and kept going. We entered the gulag and then pressed forwards.

"There's a control room up ahead. I can use it to find the prisoner. I'll tap into their system and use it to find the prisoner. It's gonna take some time."

"Copy that. Roach, Vade, we're on cell duty. Follow me." I followed MacTavish down a flight of stairs and to the cells. I listened as Ghost warned us to look out for enemy.

"Talk to me Ghost."

"Got it! Prisoner 627 has been transferred to the east wing. Head through the armory in the center. That's the fastest way there." We went to the armory and Roach's eyes lit up when MacTavish told us to stock up. We continued to move forwards until the enemy surrounded us, firing from every angle.

"We're going to need more cover. Pick up a riot shield." Everyone picked one up and shot at the enemy until they died down.

"Keep going! Go! Go! Go!" Me and Roach screamed "Go, go power rangers" but stayed put (if we had dared to run out, we would have been shot.) I saw MacTavish roll his eyes with a slight smile on his face.

When the enemy died down, we dropped the riot shields and moved ahead.

We went to a window and following the advice that Ghost gave, rappelled down. We went to the next area only to be in the pitch black. Everyone switched their night vision on.

Fighting through the dark, we continued to push forwards. We kept going and flipped our night vision off.

We continued to keep going. We moved down a flight of steps and pushed through more enemy.

"Tango down." We approached a wall.

"You'll have to breach the wall to get through." Everyone took their positions and got ready. We breached and went into what looked like the shower rooms. Everyone took cover and reassumed fire at the enemy.

We finished them off and went into the next part of the showering room only to bombarded by more enemies.

We jumped through a sunken part of the floor and ran down the tunnel. We approached another wall.

"I'm detecting two heat signatures. One of them should be six-two-seven." We breached the wall andonly saw one person. Maybe this was six-two-seven. Roach got punched in the face and he fell back. Everyone raised there guns but no one dared to fire. This man looks familiar. MacTavish ran up behind the prisoner.

"Drop it!"

"Soap?"

"Price?" And then I knew. I took a step back, pointing at the man.

"You. You're the one who shot Zakhaev. You're the man he hates. The one from the pictures. The one who 'ruined it all.'" I took another step back. They looked at me quizzically.

_**Unidentified POV**_

I saw the girl take another step back. She was the only one I could reach. I pounced on her knocking her weapon out of her hands. She gave a small gasp. I pressed my knife into her side until I felt her body go limp.

_**MacTavish's POV**_

I saw the man pounce on Vade but no one could react quickly enough. Roach jumped up. I shot the man and ran over to her.

"Vade, no!" There was blood pouring out of her side. I picked her up bridal style and carefully applied pressure to her wound. I saw the look of worry on Roach's face.

"Clear the way. We need to get her out of here!" My team begin pressing forwards.

"How does she bloody recognize me?"

"I don't know Price."

"And who is she? Why do you have a teenage girl here?"

"I'll explain later Price. We have to keep going." Vade was fading in and out of conciseness.

"Stay with me Vade!" We went one way but it got blocked by falling cement.

"This way." We kept going but soon got trapped. I fired a flare and the heli dropped a rope down.

Vade was now completely out and losing a lot of blood. This wasn't looking good.

…

**Hey! I'm sorry that that was somewhat rushed. And I'm sorry about Vade. Free pet zebras and cheese cake?**


	9. Chapter 9: Carnaville

**Sorry about Vade last chapter! Love you! Enjoy this one! Love you though.**

* * *

**_MacTavish's POV_**

We got into the heli and Vade was completely out. I got her gear off and had Ghost apply pressure while I got the supplies ready. I bandaged the wound but it was a matter of seconds before the blood started seeping through. I saw the look of worry on Roach's face. He was pale. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. She's going to be fine." I wish that was true and I wish that was up to me to decide. I changed her bandage. I watched Roach take her hand.

"Where are we going?" The pilot asked.

"Just get us home. And hurry because we don't have all day." I say with a sigh. The pilot nods and everyone is silent.

**_Roach's POV_**

I sat there looking at Vade. Her breathing short and shallow. I know the look of worry was evident on my face but I could have cared less. I stroked the back of her hand with mine, praying that she was going to be ok.

* * *

**_Two days later_**

**_Vade's POV_**

When I opened my eyes, everything was blurry. I tried to register where I was. I saw MacTavish and Toad by my bedside, their faces full of worry.

"Where am I?"

"You're at home." MacTavish said with a slight smile. He grabbed my hand. "How do you feel?"

"Dizzy. And everything hurts." I said wincing. MacTavish nodded.

"Yea, you took a pretty bad hit. Everyone is worried about you. Even Ghost but it's about time you got up. Roach has been worried sick." I just nodded.

"What happened to me?"

"You saw Price and bugged out. No one was paying attention and some random muppet got ahold of you." I nodded again, watching MacTavish and Toad leave the room. A second later Roach and Price came in.

"Vade! Are you ok?" Roach ran over to me and grabbed my hand.

"I'm in pain but I'll be fine." I gave a small smile which he returned. He leaned next to me.

"I have to go. Price wants to talk to you. I love you though." He kissed my cheek and left the room. Price walked over to my bedside.

"MacTavish told me who you are. I need to know, how do you know me?"

"Since you know who I am, I assume that you know that Makarov is my father. He would always show me pictures, saying you killed Zakhaev and ruined everything." He just nodded his head and then left the room. I give a sigh and lay back down.

* * *

**_One Week Later_**

I was finally aloud up. I wasn't supposed to be training, but when no one was looking, I ran the track and did pushups every night. I was coming in from running when I literally ran into Roach.

"Vade! I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the carnaville with me tonight. It's in town and I thought it would be fun to go." I smiled.

"I would love to." He smiles and kisses my check.

"See you later."

* * *

At 7:30 Roach knocked on my bedroom door to see if I was ready. I was wearing black skinny jeans, small silver hoops, a red tank top, small silver heels, black leather jacket and light make up. Gary was wearing dark blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt. Why can't I be simple like him? Duh. I'm a girl. That's why.

"You look pretty Vade. Ready to go?" I nodded my head. We walked outside and climbed into a small jeep. The carnaville was about a mile and a half way so the ride wasn't too bad. When we got there, Gary paid our tickets and we went in.

"What do you want to do first?"

"Surprise me." He had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"How about super soaker wars?" I gasped.

"No. Not that." Super soaker wars was water guns. If you put two and two together, then you probably know what it is.

"Man. How about the Ferris wheel? Is that okay?" I smiled.

"That's fine with me." He smiled back and grabbed by hand. After that we played darts. I lost but he hit bull's eye every single time. Gary gave me the small teddy bear he won. It was chocolate brown with soft fur.

"It's adorable. Thanks bug."

"Just like you. You're welcome." We played a few more games before deciding to head back. On our ride home, all I thought about was how lucky I was.

* * *

**Hey! Eh. Still kind of brain dead. I need suggestions for Vade's call sign peoples! Hope you enjoyed...free cheese cake and GLITTERLY pet zebras! :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Frosted Flakes

**Hey guys! Another update! Enjoying? Hope so. Ok, Vade will get her call sign in the next chapter. What it is? I don't know. Spoiler alert: I have decided to include the MW3 campaign in this story. :D Lol. I'll let you get to the story now!**

* * *

When I awoke, the sun was shining bright through my window. With a yawn, I sat up and stretched before getting out of bed. I was wearing pajama shorts and a tank top. Not bothering to change, I ran a comb through my hair and threw some sweat pants on. I walked out to the rec room and everyone was lounging around. Today must have been a free day since nobody is dressed. I shuffle in quietly and plop down the couch.

"Cooks are out today." Roach says while throwing a pop tart at me but I wasn't paying attention. The pop tart hits me in the head and I rub my temple where it hit me.

"Ow. Gary." His mouth drops open.

"Oh my gosh. Vade, I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" I throw the pop tart back at him and he ducks. It smashes into the fridge.

"Good going. That was the last one."

"Eh. I don't even like blue berry. Do we have Frosted Flakes?" The entire team starts to laugh.

"No. Who eats Frosted Flakes anymore?"

"I do!" They continued laughing. I give a heavy sigh as I march over to the cabinet and pull out a box of teddy grahams. I start beating Roach in the head with them. He falls to the floor laughing.

"Ow. Vade. Stop it. Please." He begs still laughing. I throw the teddy grahams at his head. He sits up and begins to eat them. I shake my head in disgust as I pull out some Pops. I make a bowl and eat. Then I take a shower and get dressed. I go back to the rec room but nobody is in there.

In fact, I search the entire base but I can't find no one. I see Ghost shuffle out of his room.

"Hey there LT. Do you know where the team is?" He covers his mouth with a yawn and shakes his head no.

Then I hear a truck pull up. The team walks in holding about a billion bags. They all smile and throw the bags at me. In a second I realize that they are filled with frosted flakes. I gasp and pick up a box. I then hug it. I ignore the laughs from the team and begin putting the food up. Ghost walks in.

"What is this?"

"Food."

"Who eats this any more?" Everybody pointed at me. Ghost shook his head and I shrugged my shoulders. I changed into some track shorts. I went to the track and saw Ghost preparing to run.

* * *

"Hey there LT. Want to race?"

"You and me? Race? Now that is funny."

"Afraid your going to lose?"

"Alright. Have it your way. We'll race. On my go. Three. Two. One. Go." I begin to go at a medium pace. Ghost is right in front of me. I speed my pace up and soon I'm right in front of him. I can hear him catching up so I go a little bit faster. I see the end of the track and sprint.

"Bloody muppet. No one has ever beat me." I smirked.

"Just did."

"Do you feel cool?"

"I am cool. Stop hating so much." I yelled back as I headed back to base. I walked in and saw the team getting dressed.

"What's going on?"

"We have a team based training."

"Yes!" Team based training (TBT) was when the team got split into two separate teams and we went against each other in order to build our team skills. I couldn't remember what it was called, but everyone enjoyed this type of training.

"Go get ready." I rushed to my room and threw on the usual Task Force uniform. I walked to the course we used for TBT. I grabbed an automatic paint gun but MacTavish told me to put it back and use the paint sniper instead. I picked it up and loaded it with neon lime green paint. (You were able to choose the paint color).

* * *

"Alright. Team One is me, Vade, Scarecrow and Archer. Team Two is Ghost, Price, Ozone, Roach and Toad. We have the same teams for all three rounds. Team One, start on the left side and Team Two on the right."

The rules were simple: you can be hit below the waist an infinite number of times and you're still in. If you are hit above the waist and below the neck twice, your out and if you are hit above the neck once, your out.

"Alright, teams get ready. We start in fifteen seconds." Everyone sprinted to cover. I found a good sniping postion and quickly took out Ozone. I found Toad who had just sniped out Scarecrow and Archer. I sniped him out and the Roach. I was looking for Ghost when I felt a barrel on my back. It was Price because MacTavish just took Ghost down.

"Sorry girl but you just ruined my team." I felt the paint hit my back twice. I got up and went to the control room so I could watch MacTavish and Price. MacTavish stalked Price in the shadows before Price took a quick turn and then reappeared behind MavTavish. I could hear MacTavish give a low curse as Price shot him and they both came up to the control room.

"Teams did good. Wipe the paint off and we can start round two." Everyone helped each other clean the paint and got ready.

* * *

_Round Two: _  
I was lying prone underneath a table watching team two. I watched as they split up. I shot Ozone and Roach then moved to new cover. I watched Archer take out Toad and MacTavish take out Ghost. I saw Price take out Scarecrow and then MacTavish. I snuck up to Price.

"Payback sucks doesn't it?" I could almost hear him smirking.

"Alright you got me." I smirked back and then shot him.

* * *

_Round Three:_  
I was now using the paint rifle. Staying down, I moved from cover to cover as I looked for team two. I was about to shoot Roach but then Archer picked him off. I found Toad and took care of him. MacTavish knocked Ozone out of the round. I shot Ghost when I heard someone behind me.

"You were right. Payback does suck but you can tell me all about it later." I felt Price shoot me and I slunk back to command. I saw him take out MacTavish and Archer. Then all three of them returned to command, MacTavish looking ticked and Price proud. Everyone left but I felt someone grab my arm. It was Price.

"Vade, may we talk?" I quickly glanced at the others before nodding my head and sitting down.

"So. You're his daughter?"

"Yes. Didn't MacTavish tell you?"

"He did. If he was standing next to you, and you had a gun, with a single bullet, how would you use it?"

"On him." I said without hesitation. I got up and turned to leave but before I did, I turned back to Price.

"Wouldn't you do the same?" I turned to leave. I glanced at my watch. Four pm. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to face Price.

"Lass. Listen. Yes, I would do the same but for you to answer my question so quickly and briefly, without emotion, is not something a teenager should be able to do." I shrugged my shoulders and turned away leaving Price behind me speechless.

* * *

**Hey guys! What's up? Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Thanks for the support. So, I post a poll soon asking which COD fanfic I should work on next. (There's a few i would love to do. So plz poll!) Free fudge and pet pelicans.**


	11. Chapter 11: Contingency

**Hey..the last few chapters have been short and crappy and since this is a mission, it may also be short and crappy. Visit my poll so you can see my upcoming fanfics and you may even have a say so on which one I may begin next! So enjoy this.**

* * *

_"Up link is nearly complete. General Shepard, you're online with Captain Price."_

_"Back from the brink Captain."_

_"From the frying pan is more like it. This world looks worse than the one I just left."_

_"We thought we recovered the ACS before the Russians could crack it. Well we were wrong. Makarov turned the US into a scapegoat. Next thing you know, there's flames everywhere. What's this image you're sending me?"_

_"You wanna put out an oil fire, Sir, you set off a bigger explosion right next to it. Sucks away the oxygen. Snuffs the flame."_

_"Price, you been locked away too long. Better get your mind right, son."_

_"Shepherd, are you willing to do what is necessary to win?"_

_"Always."_

_"We got ourselves a pretty big fire. Gonna need a huge bang."_

_"You've been in the gulag too long, Price. Focus on taking out Makarov."_

_"No time, sir. We need to end this war today."_

_"I'm not asking you, Price. This is an order! You're to..." I watched Price shut down the video call._

_Connection Terminated..._

_"Hmm... Looks like we lost our connection."_

_Briefing:  
Day 5 - 11:22:34  
Task Force 141  
14 Miles SSE of Petropavlovsk, Russia_

* * *

Me and Roach parachuted down into the snow but we were far from the team.

"Great." I mutter as I untangle myself from Roach. Just as I stand up, I see Price approaching us.

"Price, I can barely see Roach and Shift's chute on my satellite feed. Too much interference. Do you see him, over?"

"Roger that, Soap. I've found them. They appear to be intact. We're gonna head northwest to the sub base, over." The team has decided to call me Shift

* * *

_"You're shifty. And not in a bad way either. I like that. You have a lot of potential and skill. You can shift easy from cover to cover. You blend in being Russian and all. And I like that no matter what is going on, you shift so you can go with the flow." _Price words replay in my head as he explains my call sign to me. My thoughts are interrupted by MacTavish.

* * *

"Copy that. The rest of the team landed near Ghost, pretty far to the east."

"Tell them to proceed with the mission, we'll regroup if possible. Roach, Shift, follow me and stay out of sight."

We get low and follow Price. We begin our trek to the sub base. Up ahead, I see a few and their dog.

"Contact. Enemy patrol 30 meters to our front. Five men, automatic rifles, frag grenades and a German Shepherd."

"Dogs. I hate dogs."

"These Russian dogs are like kittens compared to the ones in Pripyat."

"It's good to have you back, old man."

"Roger that. Let's follow them quietly, and pick off any stragglers."

We squat down and quietly follow the patrol.

"Patience...don't do anything stupid. We'll have to take 'em out at the same time."

I watch as a small group of vehicles come up along the road.

* * *

"Convoy incoming, get out of sight. Let them pass." We go prone into the bushes. I quietly watch. This is my first stealth mission and I don't want anything going wrong. We let the truck pass. I pull my sniper out. We aim at a pair who are having a smoke break.

"Two of them stopped for a smoke. Take one and I'll take out the other." I raise my sniper and aim for the one of the left but Roach beats me too it. Price takes out the other one. I stick my tongue out at both. Roach gives a smile.

"Good shot." We move up and aim at the remaining hostiles by the bridge.

"I'm ready. Let's take them all out at once. You take the handler on the left. Shift, get the dog. I'll get the two on the right." We take them out each with a single shot.

"Beautiful." We continue to go and then we cross the border bridge. We crawl up the road. I can see Russian choppers carrying mobile SAM sites.

"Soap, our Intel was off. The Russians have mobile SAM's."

"Roger that."

"Have you found us some transport?"

"I'm working on it. Out." As we get close to the woods,Price stops us. H must of heard something. Suddenly, two BTRs drive up from the road in front of us.

"Incoming! Look out! Follow me! Into the woods! Let's go, let's go!" I glance at Roach.

"Go power rangers!" We yell while quickly sprinting ahead of Price. We sprint into the woods. The BTRs are blasting trees around us. They want to kill us, but we outrun them.

"Slow down. The vehicles can't follow us this far." We hide in the brush as a patrol walks by.

"Let them pass. They have taclights. Must be searching for us." We let the patrol pass by. We move deeper in the woods towards the sub base. We approach several patrols. I can see a dog. We move up and spot a three-man group.

"Three man patrol dead ahead. Take them out or leave them be. Your call." Me and Roach take them out. My bullets pierces one guy right between the eyes and I shot the other twice in the chest. Roach did the same to the remaining one.

"Nicely done." We move up, and spot another large patrol up ahead.

"Large patrol at 12 o'clock. Use a suppressed weapon. We'll have to take them out at the same time." I take out the two men on the right while Price and Roach take out the handler and dog on the left. We move up to a ridge above our path.

'We got another dog patrol. Take them out or try to slip past. Your call." Me and Roach take out the men and dog near the back of the group. Price moves up to take out the other man and dog.

"Down boy." We move up and we can see Predator flying over the village.

"Soap, what's the status of our air support, over?"

"A UAV loaded with AGMs is en route to your position."

"Roger that. This ridge is perfect. Roach, take control of the Predator drone." I can see the excimeant in his eyes as he starts it up.

"Oh no." I mutter under my breath.

"Bollocks!"

"What just happened?"

"There's a mobile SAM site in the village. It shot down our Predator. Soap, we need another Predator. Roach and Shift - let's go." We slide down the hill and meet up with Ghost and the others.

"Check your fire! Check your fire! Friendlies coming up at your 12." Ghost warns.

"Nice work on that SAM."

"Thanks, but we better hurry. Those explosions are gonna attract a lot of attention." Ghost says. We fight their way through the village and into the base of the sub docks.

"Soap, we've linked up with Ghost and the rest of the team."

"Roger that. The second Predator is almost in position. Make it count, these things don't grow on trees."

"Aw man." I hear Roach sigh.

"There's the submarine! Right below that crane! Roach, soften up their defenses with the Predator! Watch for the flashing strobes. That's us."

"I'm going for the sub! Cover me from that guardhouse by the west gate!"

"Roger that! Roach,Shift, we have to get to that guardhouse by the west gate to cover Price! Follow me!"

We head up to the roof of the guardhouse and each a take defensive position. I can see Price going into the sub.

"All right, I'm inside the sub! Cover me, I need a few minutes!"

"Incoming! Two trucks to the east!"

"Good effect on target. Truck is destroyed."

"More vehicles to the east! Use the UAV!" The sub's silo doors begin to open.

"Price, are you there? The silo doors are opening on the sub, I repeat, the silo doors are opening on the sub!" No response.

"Price, come in! They're opening the silo doors on the sub! Come on! Hurry!" There is still no response.

"Price, do you copy?! The silo doors are open! I repeat, the silo doors are open!"

"Good." I can feel the ground shake as a nuclear missile is launched from the sub.

"What? Wait - wait, Price, no! We have a nuclear missile launch. Missile in the air! Missile in the air! Code Black, Code Black!"

* * *

**Hey everybody! Update! So Vade has her call sign. What do you think? Thanks WheresDaBeef for the idea! Love you so tell me what you think and don't forget to check out my poll! Free fudge and pelicans. By the way... how is the story cover? Merry Christmas!**


	12. Chapter 12: Christmas

**Hey. This is a one shot chapter so it won't interfere with the main story too much. I hope you enjoy and tell me what you like and don't. Poll please!**

* * *

I woke up, slowly opening my eyes. I wanted to stay asleep until I remembered what day it was: December 25. I leapt out of bed and looked out the window. Soft, sparkling, flakey snow was everywhere. It covered the WOC, TBT course, the field, the track, everything. Smiling, I got dressed and left my room. I didn't bother getting something to eat, as I wasn't hungry. I instead went to the rec room where I found the rest of the team, gathered around the tree we had set up. They all got some R and R time and would be leaving soon. Mostly everyone would be going home and those who didn't, MacTavish dragged to the beach.

_"Everyone needs to get out of this stuffy base sometimes. Even Ghost_." I walked in and Gary kissed me on the cheek. I heard a chorus of "morning Vade" and "hey Shift" from the team.

"You finally up?" Gary grabbed me by the hand and pulled me to the couch. We sat down. MacTavish walked in.

"Well, let's get this over with. I'm sure you guys want your R and R pretty soon right?" Everyone nodded in agreement. Then they dived under the tree, grabbing presents, handing them out. I think everybody got something from everybody. Ghost walked in and sat on the opposite end of the couch.

"Great." Someone threw a package at Ghost. It caught him in the face. Giving them the bird, he opened it up. It was a Michael Myers mask. He face palmed.

"Who is it from?"

"Toad." Toad flashed a smile. Like Gary, he was nineteen and one of the youngest. His name was Isaac, and he was a sniper alongside his mentor Archer, whose name was Dan. Toad was a bit of a jokester and he had hung out with Meat and Royce. Someone threw a gift at me and I caught it. I carefully peeled the paper off. It was from Scarecrow and Ozone. A set of diamond earrings. The next one was from the snipers. It was a new scope for my sniper. Perfume from Worm. Lotion from Chemo and body spray from Rocket. Nikolia got me a wallet with the 141 emblem on it. Ghost gave me a straight black balaclava that covered every part of my face except for my eyes.

"What would I ever do with this?"

"You never know." MacTavish and Price gave me a picture of the team. It had everyone including me, Meat and Royce. On the side, in black sharpie it read "Task Force 141 Doom on you Mr. Tango!"

"Thanks." I put it to the side. Gary held out a small silver box.

"What's this bug?"

"Open it." I took the lid off and inside was a small silver heart shaped locket. The lid top of the heart was covered in diamonds.

"Gary, this is beautiful. I love it. Thank you so much."

"So you like it? I was worried that you wouldn't." I kissed his cheek.

"No. It's perfect." Toad stood up.

"I declare a snow ball war! Everyone outside in five!" Everybody scrambled to get dressed and then ran out to the open field. I had Gary, MacTavish, Ghost and Price on my team. We were against everyone else. I heard Ghost give a curse as a snowball hit him in the face. I stopped to laugh before also getting hit in the face with a snowball. I looked to see who had thrown it. Gary.

"Traitor! I'm going to get you back for this." I said while chasing after him.

"Never!" I stopped to throw a snowball at Toad but when I turned back around, Gary had tackled me into the snow.

"Oi, bug. Let me up. This is cold."

"Do you love me?"

"Not right now." He begins to tickle me.

"Gary, stop. Please." I said while laughing.

"Say you love me."

"I love you. Let me up." Most of the team had gone back inside by now.

"Love you too Vade." He helped me up and we walked back in. Everyone except for me, Gary, Ghost, Price and MacTavish were leaving. They had to be back before the first. I stood outside to wave my good byes.

"Bye Toad! See you soon Archer! Bye Ozone! Scarecrow! See you guys!" I yelled out before heading back inside. I went to the rec room where MacTavish was picking up.

"Need some help?"

"Aye. If you wouldn't mind lass." I begin to pick up the wrapping paper. I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and plugged my ear buds in. Forgetting that MacTavish was in the room, I begin to sing.

* * *

_"Dreams they come, plans they change, yea, we're gonna brake, yea, we're gonna brake. Things we face make us who we are, Baby you're a star, shining in the dark; let's go back to the summer, (the summer) where we dreamed in love._

_Let's go back again, back again. Back again my friend, to the summer when..._

_I'm holding a picture, from seven years back..._

_I smile at the memories, and you're smiling right back, and I see brown hair, bright eyes, such a beautiful blue, a heart full of laughter, with nothing to lose..._

_That's how, I remember you._

_You were young, you were free, and you dared to believe. You could be the girl, who could change the world. Then your life took a turn, and you fell and it hurt, but you're still that girl, and you're gonna change this world."_

* * *

I stop singing as I noticed MacTavish staring at me.

"What?"

"I never knew you could sing." I blushed. I didn't realize I had been singing out loud.

"Yea, it's a hobby and habit of mine."

"Well, you have a pretty voice. Go pack. We'll be leaving soon."

* * *

I sit in the truck, leaning back against the seat. MacTavish is driving to the beach where we'll stay for a few days. We've been in the truck for hours and I would really like to get out soon.

"Are we there yet?"

"Forty five minutes Vade." I sigh and shut my eyes. Memories of Makarov fill my head and I sleep for no more than a few minutes. _ Get yourself together girl. You'll make it through this. He's in the past, the 141 is your family._

"Alright, we're here." Everyone jumped out of the truck and raced to the water. I took my bathing suit cover off and MacTavish and Gary tore their shirts off. Ghost kept his shirt on and he stayed on the sand, wearing jeans. _I wish I knew him better. _There were only a couple of other people on the beach. I stood knee deep in the water until I noticed Gary not paying attention. He stood on the sand talking to Ghost. I snuck up behind him with a bucket full of water. I dumped it on him. In a second, he turned around.

"I'm going to get you back!" Gary started to chase me. I ran to the water but he caught me. I saw MacTavish take a picture.

* * *

Later, in the hotel room, I lay awake. I was snuggling next to Gary and I couldn't sleep. I felt so happy to be surrounded by people who cared so much while my own bloody father wanted me dead.

* * *

**So, did you enjoy my little one shot? Hope that you did! Tell me what you think and don't forget to check out my poll (on my bio page) and my forum (Task Force 141). The lyrics are Britt Nicole-Still that Girl. Check it out. I love Britt Nicole. She's amazing! Free smores and kittens! **


	13. Chapter 13: No Faith In Your Team?

**Hey, update. Let me know what you think..**

* * *

I started singing as I put supplies away. We had a mission briefing later, one where we would be sure to capture Makarov. _The one I had been waiting for... _but we had to wait for the briefing. Shepherd was showing a group of men around. They were all military but wanted to be special forces. So why not show them the best of the best?

"Now's the time, get in line, don't be afraid tonight,We're gonna take you high,before you realize  
'Round and 'round you'll go, up and down, never slow, Feel the excitement grow, oh This is where you let go, Hands high like a roller coaster, This love is taking over, Take us higher here we go  
Oh, oh, oh, Welcome to the show, Gravity we're defying, 'Cause we were made for flying, We're about to lose control, Welcome to the show. Oh, oh, we're on a mission nothing, nothing, can stand in our way, Oh, oh, we don't need permission, We're gonna rise up and we'll be the change, Oh, oh, hear us on your stereo, Oh, oh, we're about to lose control, Oh, oh, everybody knows, Oh, oh, this is where you let go."

"You have a nice voice." I stop singing and whip around as I hear someone approaching me. I recognize him from the group Shepherd was showing around. Idiot probably snuck off.

"Can I help you?" I ask placing a hand on my hip. He rubbed the back of his neck and stepped towards me.

"You know, I think you're pretty. And it's been a while since I got to see a girl." He stepped closer, now pinning me to the wall. I turned my head to avoid him kissing me. His hands slid down to my waist.

"Look, man. I have a boyfriend."

"Really now? Where is he? Making you clean up? Girlie, I can treat you right." I tried to yell out but he cupped a hand around my mouth. Tears leak down my face as I stand there helplessly. He has an evil grin on his face until somebody grabs him by the collar and yanks him back. I see some one's fist connect with the boy's face until he yelps and runs off. I then see Ghost standing there. He grabs my shoulders.

"Are you ok? Vade answer me." I refuse to look at him so he grabs my face and forces me too. I nod my head and pulls me into a hug. More tears stream down my face. Ghost pulls back.

"Gary's in his room. Want me to walk with you?" I nod my head and he takes my hand. When we get there, he whispers something into Gary's ear and then leaves the room. Gary has a ticked look on his face as he pulls me into a hug.

"Are you ok?" He asks while running a hand through my hair. I nod my head.

"Do you want to talk?" I pull back.

"No. I'll be fine." I glance at my watch. It's almost two o'clock. I gasp and give him a quick kiss.

"I got to go. Price is waiting." I run outside and see Price leaning against the trucks.

"Are you ready lass?" I nod my head and climb inside, our conversation from two days ago replaying in my head.

* * *

_I sit in my room r__eading a book when Price walks in._

"_I hate your last name Shift. Vade Makarov. Doesn't even go together."_

"_What am I supposed to do?" I ask, setting my book down and sitting up._

"_Well, how does Vade Price sound to you?" I raise my eyebrows. I like that. I like the sound of that. It sounds perfect. _

"_I actually like the sound of that. Why are you asking?"_

"_I wanted to know if you would like to go to the courts and get it changed."_

"_I would love to." _I'm brought back to the present as I hear Price say "we're here."

* * *

_**2 hours later**_

I'm back at the base, Shepard's group of men are gone and he's about to brief us.

"It's been a tough week, gentlemen. We've lost more than we ever dreamed. But we will recover. I've got a blank check. And we're gonna use every cent of it killin' Makarov. Despite what the world may say, we are not savages, we don't kill civilians. We use precision. There's an evil man hiding in these shadows and we're gonna bring him into the light. Once his face is revealed, we will write history, gentlemen." The satellite reopens and shows the two possible locations of Makarov. One is a safe house in Russia by the Caucasus Mountains and the other is U.S. Vehicle Disposal Yard, or the "bone-yard", in Afghanistan.

"These are the last safe havens left on Earth for Makarov and his men."

"Sounds like we gotta be in two places at once."

"Impossible?"

"Not for the One-Four-One."

"Fifty-fifty chance to take out Makarov, eh? Captain Price, request permission to take the safe-house with Roach?" Ghost asks.

"Granted. Soap and I will take the bone-yard in Afghanistan."

"Very well. We will cut off all avenues of escape. This ends now." Shepard concludes as he dismisses us. The team is making bets on where they think he is.

"Safe-house. I swear."

"Na bro. Bone-yard. That's where my money is." Well, my money is on neither, but I wasn't going to say that aloud. _Dang it Vade, have some faith in your team._I see Gary come up to me.

"Are you ready to take that chain off?" I grip the ring in my hand. I wear three chains all the time: Makarov's ring, my dog-tags, (MacTavish paid to get me some) and the neck-less Gary got me for Christmas.

"You betcha I am bug. I'm kind of sick of seeing it."

* * *

**Ok so I just merged two chapters together. Next one is Loose ends...which I am almost done typing by the way...ok, review please. **


	14. Chapter 14:Loose ends

**Hey! This is Loose Ends. Look man, I'm sorry but...yea...and BTW, I already have the very last chapter planned out and some dialogue in my head. So go ahead and yell at me.**

* * *

I watch as the team gets ready to go. This is the one mission that I won't be going on. I see Gary have trouble with his vest and I go to help him. While I'm fixing that, Price walks over.

"Get ready to get that ring off your neck okay?" I nodded and smiled in agreement. After I had helped Gary, I kissed his cheek. He pulled me into a hug.

"Be careful." I whispered. He ran a hand through my hair.

"Don't worry. I will. Have I never not been?" He smiles. I love his smile.

"Rio bug. Do you recall?" He blushes in embarrassment and I laugh. I check once again to make sure that his gear is secured. Ghost comes over.

"Shift, your little bug is going to be ok. I'll be there to have his back. C'mon Roach. It's time to go." Ghost gives me a pat on the back before heading outside. Gary gives me a final kiss on the lips before he too turns to leave.

"Good luck team." I head back in to the command center where I can over watch the mission. Gary has a live cam feed where I can watch and I'll be able to talk to everyone via radio. It's about a hour ride and I'm glad when they land and get into positions because I'm sick of waiting. I start the camera's and screens up. I also prepare my headset. I can see Archer and Toad are perched by the edge of the cliff, ready to give sniper support when and where ever needed.

"Snipers in position."

"Strike team go. Engage Makarov on sight."

"Roger that."

"Solid copy."

"Let's go. Let's go." I watch as the team moves into the woods. I see them step over a grassy area and next thing we know, Bouncing Betty landmines are jumping out of the ground.

"Ambush!" Many of the team prones as the mines explode. I watch as RPGs and gunfire rain down on the team.

"Targets! Left side! Left side!" I watch a shell-shocked team fire as ghillied up soldiers appear from within the woods.

"Ambush!" Ozone and Scarecrow both yell out at the same time as explosions land around the them. This isn't right. I should be out there too.

"They've got this area presighted for mortar fire! Be careful guys." I give a warning to the team. I could only pray that they would listen

. "Counterattack into the smoke! Push push push!" I watch them plow through the smoke, engaging foot-mobiles along the way. They soon reach the outer perimeter of the safe-house. I mostly stay silent, as to not distract them from their work to much.

"We've got two trucks leaving the target building."

"Don't let those trucks get away!"

"Roger! Firing Javelin, danger close!"

"Javelin, danger close! Get back from the road! These trucks are bulletproofed!"

"Two away!

"Moving vehicles have been neutralized. Be advised, we have not, I repeat, we have not spotted Makarov, and no one else has left the house."

"Those trucks may have been decoys guys. Over." I say. They continue to the safe-house. I see a few more trucks park on the driveway and more soldiers come out.

"Roger that, we're advancing on the house now! Clear the perimeter! Breach and clear the safehouse! Go! Go!" I watch as they position in front of the safe-house and Roach plants a breaching charge on the front door. They then breach and clear the first floor.

"Nice work boys."

"Thanks Shift. Office clear! Ozone, make sure no one leaves through the kitchen."

"Roger that."

"Scarecrow, gimme a sit rep." "No one's leaving through the front of the basement."

"Let's go let's go! Dining room clear! Roach, go upstairs and check any locked rooms on the top floor. Breach and clear." Roach gets upstairs and clears the first two rooms. He then proceeds to a door right next to the stairs. He plants a breaching charge, breaches and clears the room.

"Roger that, top floor clear! Roach, go with Scarecrow and check the basement for enemy activity. Breach and clear. "

"Go now. Move." I watch as Roach and Scarecrow make their way down to the basement. Scarecrow tosses a flash-bang down the stairs while Roach moves in and clears all enemies in the basement. He then breaches and clears the basement exit.

"I got your back, Roach." I watch as they breach and clear the weapons holding room. "Basement clear!"

"Copy, basement clear! All clear. Squad, regroup on me. Scarecrow, photographs. Shift, how you holding up?"

"Just fine mate."

"Roger that."

"Shepherd, this is Ghost. No sign of Makarov, I repeat, no sign of Makarov. Captain Price, any luck in Afghanistan?"

"Plenty...at least fifty hired guns here, but no sign of Makarov. Perhaps our Intel was off."

"Well, the quality of the Intel's about to change. This safe-house is a bloody goldmine."

"Copy that. Ghost, have your team collect everything you can for an operations playbook. Names, contacts, places, everything."

"We're already on it sir. Makarov will have nowhere to run." He shouldn't.

"That's the idea. I'm bringing up the extraction force, E.T.A. five minutes. Get that Intel. Shepherd out."

"Roach, get on Makarov's computer and start the transfer. Ozone, you're on rear security. I've got the front. Go."

"On my way." The team begins to gather Intel, taking photographs of the safe-house and detailed plans of Makarov's airport attack on Moscow.

"Task Force, this is Price. More of Makarov's men just arrived at the bone-yard, we're going silent for a few minutes. Good luck up there in Russia. Out."

"Roach, we're not leaving without those files. Start the transfer." I watch Roach connects the DSM hard drive to the computer and begin to download Makarov's Intel. I look at the information that has just popped up on my screen.

**[ DSM v6.04 ...working...]**

**[...network found...]**

**[...iron-box detected...]**

**[...bypassed.]**

**[Files copied #/2067]**

**[Time left #min. at #Mbps]**

That's nice. Ghost's voice interrupts my thinking

. "Makarov's men are going to do whatever it takes to keep us from leaving with this intel. We need to protect the DSM until the transfer's done. Use the weapons caches and set up your claymores if you've got any left. Defensive positions, let's go." Only four team members remain (excluding Shepard, MacTavish, Price and me.) Archer interrupts my thinking.

"Be advised, you have a large concentration of hostiles moving in from the southeast, they've just breached the perimeter! I'll try to thin 'em out. Recommend you switch to scoped weapons."

"Roger that! Everyone cover the field to the southeast! Move!" Ok. Their almost done. They'll be back soon. They'll be safe again.

"I got eyes on! Here they come! They're in the field to the southeast!"

"RPG team moving in from the southwest!"

"Got it! RPG team moving in from the southwest!" They begin holding off hostiles who are approaching.

"I have eyes on additional hostile forces moving in on your position. They're approaching from the solar panels east of the house."

"They're moving in from the solar panels east of the house!" "Roger, I'll try to cut 'em off as they come through the trees." No. No no no. No. They were so close.

"Use your claymores if you have 'em. Plant 'em around the trail east of the house." They continue to defend the safe-house. They could make it. I know it. This is the 141 after all. I looked at the message on my screen to my right. The screen directly in front of me was the one with Gary's web-cam.

**[Files copied: 1000/2067] **

"I'm displacing. You're gonna be without sniper support for thirty seconds, standby."

"Ozone, at your six!" But I'm too late.

"I'm hit! Need assist..."

"Ozone is down!"

"RPG team moving in from the northwest. Enemy fast-attack choppers coming in from the northwest."

"Roger that. Enemy helos approaching from the northwest."

"We gotta cover the front lawn!"

"Roach, use your claymores on the driveway and pull back to the house!"

"Scarecrow, look out!" I yell. But I was once again too late.

"I'm hit!"

"Scarecrow is down! I repeat, Scarecrow is down!"

"Roach, the transfer's complete! I'll cover the main approach while you get the DSM! Move!"

"This is Shepherd. We're almost at the LZ. What's your status, over?"

"We're on our way to the LZ! Roach, let's go!"

"Shepard, I want you to bring our boys home safe and sound ok?"

"Aye."

"Gary, how you holding up?"

"Just fine. I'll see you in a bit."

"You too." I watch through the cam as Ghost and Roach evacuate the house. They head to the LZ. As they near the trees before the LZ explosions land around them.

"They're bracketing our position with mortars, keep moving but watch your back! Roach, I got you covered! Go! Go! Get to the LZ! Roach I'll cover you!" Roach comes out of the tree line, a mortar explodes and wounds Roach. Ghost drags Roach towards the LZ. No. No no no no. He's gonna. He'll be ok.

"I've got you, Roach, hang on! Thunder Two-One, I've popped red smoke in the treeline! Standby to engage on my mark!"

"Roger that. I have a visual on the red smoke. Standing by."

"Thunder Two-One, cleared hot!"

"Roger that, cleared hot. Guns guns guns." I can't stay silent anymore.

"Roach. Hang in there bud. C'mon Gary, stay with me."

"I will Vade."

"Roach, hang in there!" Ghost helps up Roach and carries him to the Pave Low where General Shepherd awaits. Gary's camera has now been broken so I no longer can see what is happening.

"Come on, get up! Get up! Get up! We're almost there!" I can hear Shepard approaching them.

"Do you have the DSM?"

"We got it, sir!"

"Good. That's one less loose end." I hear a gunshot and Ghost screams out. "NO!" I pray that what I'm pretty sure just happened, did not.

* * *

**Hey! Loose Ends. So we are almost done with the MW2 saga, then we will move on to the MW3 saga. Look, I'm sorry.**


	15. Chapter 15:Aftermath

**Hey... sorry for that cliffhanger back there but...yea. Ok so let's finish up Loose Ends. Oh! I used a song a couple chapters ago & I didn't cite. So, it was Britt Nicole-Welcome to the Show! Oh, and when Vade has her flash backs, each line breaker is a new flashback!**

* * *

I heard a sickening thud as Ghost's body hit the ground. I couldn't speak. Hey, I couldn't breath. I heard a scratching sound, like they were being dragged. But where? And why?

"Ghost! Come in, this is Price! We're under attack by Shepherd's men at the bone-yard! Soap, hold the left flank! Do not trust Shepherd! I say again, do not trust Shepherd! Soap, get down!-" Another warning. Another one that was too late. Price went silent and I sat there, my hands shaking.

"Gary?" My voice was almost a whisper. If he were alive, he wouldn't here me.

"Gary." I said, just a bit louder.

"Vade, Shepard, he, betrayed, us."

"I know bug." I heard a gasp from him. "What's going on Gary?"

"Oh my god. Vade, he's going to burn us. Oh my god. He's burning us. Oh god, no!" Tears covered my face as I heard Gary crying out in pain. I could just imagine the flames consuming him, burning him. Silence.

"Vade."

"Yea Gary?" I grabbed my headset to steady my hands.

"Ghost is dead. Oh my god Vade. He's dead. I'm going to die." He sound so scared. I mentally slapped myself. Gary was only nineteen years old and he was dieing. Of course he would be scared.

"You'll be ok."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" Silence. "Gary, why are you sorry?"

"We lied. I lied. I promised that you would get that neck-less off and you didn't."

"It's ok bug."

"Will you kill Shepard? Please? For what you did?"

"I promise." I could hear Gary give a sigh of relief.

"I love you Vade. I-" Silence.

"Gary?" I begin to shake and cry uncontrollably as I realized that he was dead. Gone. I clutched my headset as if it could bring him back to life. Everyone was gone. Meat, Royce, Ozone, Ghost, Archer and Toad. The snipers.

"Archer? Toad? Do you copy? Does anyone?"

"Vade, it's Isaac. Toad. Dan is dead. And I don't have long either. But Dan said I had did good, I've done well."

"You've done amazing Isaac."

"Can you sing?" I didn't know what so I sung the first thing that came to mind.

" You keep trying to get inside my head, While I keep trying to lose the words you said Can't you see I'm hanging by a thread, To my life what I know, Yeah I'm losing control And...

Oh no, my walls are gonna break So close, it's more than I can take I'm so tired of turning and running away When love just isn't safe

I'm strong enough, I've always told myself I never wanna need somebody else But I've already fallen from that hill, So I'm dropping that guard Here's your chance at my heart And...

Oh no, my walls are gonna break So close, it's more than I can take I'm so tired of turning and running away When love just isn't...

...everything you want, but it's everything you need It's not always happy endings but it's happy in between It's taken so long, so long to finally see That your love is worth the risk." Isaac interrupted me.

"Gary was right. You have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you."

"I, I don't want to die." I could hear a whimper in his voice.

"I didn't any of you too." But that was it. Toad was gone too. As soon as I realize this, memories flood me.

* * *

_I flip through channels. The entire team except me and Gary went out to the bar in order to celebrate another mission. I look up at Gary, who has me wrapped completely in his arms._

_"There's nothing on TV bug."_

_"I'm sorry that TV's lousy." I giggled and hit him with the controller._

_"Hey, you don't have to do that." I laughed as he pushed me to the floor._

* * *

_"You need to rest." Gary said as he walked in on me training._

_"I need to be ready." I replied as I kicked the dummy to the ground. He came up behind me and grabbed my arms, spinning me around so I was facing him. Sweat dripped off my face and I staggered, dizzily._

_"Rest." I fell over from exhaustion. I looked up at Gary from the floor. He had a smirk on his face that clearly said "and what did I just say?" I groaned in frustration before getting up to take a shower._

* * *

I grab a bag full of stuff in my room. I glance at my dresser. I see the picture of the team and everything else I got for Christmas. I toss it all in my bag. I see the bear that Gary had gotten me the night we went to the fair. I pick it up and hold it close to my face, that night playing over in my head.

_"Thanks bug. It's adorable."_

_"Just like you."_ I sigh and put the bear into my back pack. I'm about to leave the room when I see the balaclava that Ghost had gotten me under the bed.

_"What would I ever do with this?"_

_"You never know."_ I pick it up and stuff it into one of my cargo pockets. I glance into the mirror. I have on black cargo pants and a white tank top,and tan combat boots. I pull my hair into a high pony tail. I then go into the armory and get my sniper. I walk outside and shield my eyes from the blazing sun as Nikolai lands his chopper.

"What's the plan?" I ask as Nikolai steps out.

"They've gone after Shepard. Слава Богу. But told me it was a one way trip." I smirked.

"Do you believe that?"

"Not for a second. Let's go. We can probably still catch them." We climed into the copter and took off.

* * *

_**One Hour Later**_

"Can you see them?"

"I've got activity below. Keep it steady Nikolai." I pulled my sniper out (I also had the attachment that Toad and Archer got me for Christmas.) I looked through and saw MacTavish with a knife wound. I looked over and saw Shepard beating Price nearly to death. I zoomed in and was about to take the shot when I saw a knife pierce Shepard's left eye, killing him.

"Nikolai, land. Soap's in trouble we have to help." Nikolai landed and I jumped out to help.

"Price."

"Nikolai. We have to get Soap out of here."

"Da. I know a place." We got MacTavish into the bird and Nikolai took off. I helped Price apply pressure to his wounds. MacTavish eyes opened.

"Shift. How's the team?"

"Dead. Everyone." I said while looking at the blood on my hands and getting dizzy. Then I couldn't contain myself anymore. I buried my face in my arms and begin to sob. I cried until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Price.

"It's going to be ok Vade. I promise."

* * *

**Hey! Ok! Rant and yell. Scream and hate. Long time no update. I've been busy and I haven't been able to use the laptop. I'm going to do some shout outs!-**

**Guest- support and all. Each of you need to make an account so I can keep you separated and do an individual thanks!**

**Sparky1201- Happy late birthday. I am a horrible speller so Word is my bestie!**

**Snowman12-We had you for one chapter. Thanks for that one review!**

**Where'sDaBeef-Support, reviewing, and for helping me find Vade's call sign. My only problem with you is that I had to Google what a Mary Sue was because I had no clue. :D**

**AdmiralChirko-Make sure to finish your home work. :D lol. Thanks for supporting!**

**Fanficgurll- I hate cliffies as well. And I also feel pretty bad for Vade too.**

**Classykazmiller25-Don't take twenty years to review. Lol. Jk. Thanks for reviews and support.**

**That's all! Also the lyrics are Britt Nicole-Safe. Check it out. (Yea, I use a lot of Britt Nicole cause ext to Skillet, she is my favorite singer. And if you don't like her music, please don't PM me saying what a horrible singer she is. We all have opinions. Thanks again guys! Love each of you! Please visit my poll!**


	16. Chapter 16: Persona Non Grata

**Hey. Ok, the MW3 saga has began. Don't forget to poll, and check out my forum! Love ya!**

* * *

I stepped out of the helicopter as Price put MacTavish on a gurney so he can get medical attention. I ran ahead so that I could get people and doctors out of the way. I could see MacTavish fading in and out. I actually thought we would be ok until I heard a loyalist shout out.

"Russian attack choppers coming from over the ridge!"

"How many of them?"

"Three Havoc's and four -no, five Mi-17s! Commandos fast-roping down!"

"Get a fire team on the roof!"

"Yuri! Yuri, over here!" I watched a man I haven't seen for years come in to the room. My mouth drops in shock.

"Yuri? I thought you were dead!" I said giving him a brief hug. He shook his head no and ran over to help Price and

Nikolai.

"We need to get Soap to the chopper!" A low flapping sound is heard.

"What is that?!" The sound grows louder. Everyone turns to face the far wall. A Mi-28 Havoc crashes through the wall, knocking everyone down.

"Is everyone alright?" I groan as I pull my self up. I hit my head pretty hard and everything is blurry. I'm seeing two's and three's. Yuri shakes my shoulders,which clears my vision up.

"Do whatever this man says!" Nikolai shoves Yuri towards Price and beckons for me.

"Yuri, take a position on the balcony! We need to buy the doctor some time! Keep your eyes on the courtyard." The courtyard's gate explodes in a fiery debris.

"They've breached the courtyard! Take them down!" I yell out.

"We need to hold them off until we can move Soap!" Another havoc appears and shoots the doctor down.

"The doctor's down! Yuri, we need your help! Yuri, get over here! Give him the shot!"

"They're on the roof. We've got to get Soap to the chopper!"

"I've got him!" Nikolai grabbed MacTavish off the table.

"Yuri, Shift, you're with me!" Yuri raised his eyebrows.

"Shift?"

"I'll explain later." We walk out of the room and enemies rope down from the roof. We engage and eliminate the hostiles.

"Down the stairs, move!" We move down the stairs and into the courtyard. Loyalists fight and hold back Ultra-nationalists.

"Guys on me! We've got to get through the courtyard!"

"We're pinned down in the street! We need reinforcements!" A loyalist yells out.

"The courtyard's clear!" We reach the gate and spot an enemy UAV drone is flying above.

"Russian drone overhead! We're outnumbered and outgunned. We need some heavier firepower!"

"There's a weapon cache at the edge of the town! We have a UGV stored there."

"Then we'll use that to get to the chopper. Let's move!" Price kicks down the gate and we enter the street. Civilians running from the gunfire.

"Hold fire! Civilians! Watch the balconies! Nikolai, hang back! Protect Soap! Doorway, right side!"

"Keep moving down the street! We've got to get Soap out of here!" At the corner of the road, a helicopter drops more enemy troops, but they are soon eliminated.

"The drone's doing another sweep!" We take cover inside a building.

"The chopper's this way!" Price leads us down an alley.

"The weapons are in the building directly ahead!" Ahead, a large group of enemies fire at us.

"There's top many of them between us and the chopper. Nikolai, we need that UGV now!"

"You're almost there! Go through the building!" We a house on the right.

"Breaching!" When they come out, Price spots a small house on the left corner.

"Hold up. This is it." Price opens the door and we enter the house.

"Get inside! Now!" Price says shoving me in front of him.

"The UGV is in a shipping crate directly below you." Price lifts a floor door to the basement. I hand him a flashlight and we go down. There is a large wooden crate right in front of us.

"We see it." Price sets the flashlight down. He uses a crowbar to open the crate and reveals the UGV.

"Unmanned ground vehicle. 2 centimeter armor plating, mounted mini-gun, and grenade launcher. Controls are going to be in Russian. Yuri, you're up."

"Is it working?" I asked. Yuri points to the screen. It says СИСТЕМА ЗАГРУЗКИ.

"Nikolai, what's Soap's condition?"

"We've got to get him out of here!"

"Yuri, clear a path to the chopper. We'll be right behind you!" Price opens the garage door and Yuri takes control of the UGV.

"That mini gun will punch right through walls!" I yell out.

"Clear the path!"

"Take out those choppers!"

"Yuri, we're moving up! Keep them pinned down!"

"We're at the chopper! Loading Soap in now!"

"He's not looking good." I hear a beeping sound and crash. I turn to see that the UGV has been destroyed.

"Yuri, run to the chopper! Move! Go! Go!"

"Look out!" I yell. As soon as Yuri steps on the rooftop, the drone fires a missile below him. As he slips and falls, the drone flies past. He falls down the hillside. An avalanche of concrete and debris fall behind him, and he falls into the river. Nikolai's Little Bird flies overhead as Yuri, being carried down the river, struggles to surface. Reaching out blindly, he grabs hold of a tree root and, using it as support, pops his head out of the water, crawling out of the riverbed.

"There he is! There's Yuri!"

"Good. We'll need him. We're going after Makarov."

"Who is Yuri?" MacTavish asked as he woke up.

* * *

**Hey guys! Another update. How is it? Please poll and you can have a free calico kitten!**


End file.
